Remember You
thumb|right|335 pxEsta canción aparece en el episodio I Remember You, es cantada por Marceline sobre el Rey Helado en "I Remember You". Letra en inglés Marceline: '''Marceline, It's just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little girl But, it's making me crazy And, I need to save you But, who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do When I don't remember you '''Rey Helado: Marceline I can feel myself slipping away I can't remember what it made me say but I remember that I saw you frown I swear it wasnt me it was the crown Juntos: This magic keeps me alive But, it's making me crazy And, I need to save you But, who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do When I don't remember you Please forgive me for whatever I do When I don't remember you Letra en España Marceline: ''Marceline,'' ¿solo estamos tu y yo tras la calamidad? Supongo que ha de ser dificil de entender, y se que tu me vas a necesitar pero me siento perdido y no se si podré. ¡La magia me salvó! ¡Pero me ha vuelto loco! Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quien va a salvarme a mi? Perdoname por lo que pueda hacer cuando no te recuerde. Rey Hielo: ''Marceline,'' ya casi no me puedo reconocer y no recuerdo que te pude decir, pero creo recordar que te hice sufir juro que no era yo, si no la maldición Juntos: ''¡La magia me salvó! ¡Pero me ha vuelto loco!'' Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quien va a salvarme a mi? Perdoname por lo que pueda hacer cuando no te recuerde. Perdoname por lo que pueda hacer cuando no te recuerde. Cuando no te recuerde... Letra traducida (Ingles-Español) Marceline: Marceline, Sólo somos tú y yo en los escombros del mundo . Y sé que me necesitarás a tu lado Pero me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo. Y temo que tú también me perderás. Esta magia me mantiene vivo Pero también me está enloqueciendo Y necesito salvarte ¿Pero quién me salvará a mí...? Por favor, perdóname por Lo que haga cuando no te recuerde Rey Helado: Marceline... Puedo sentir que pierdo la razón No recuerdo lo que la corona Me hizo decir... Pero me acuerdo que te ví molesta Te juro que no era yo Era la corona Juntos: Esta magia me mantiene vivo Pero también me esta enloqueciendo Y necesito salvarte ¿Pero quién me salvara a mí...? Por favor, perdóname por Lo que haga cuando no te recuerde Por favor, perdóname por Lo que haga cuando no te recuerde Tada dadarada Tada Tara Tara Tara Tadaaaa... Ta.... Da Curiosidades *Esta es la cancion más triste cantada en Hora de Aventura. *Es una de las canciones mas largas. *Esta cancion fue conservada por unos mil años en una foto. *Está canción pudó ser la más deprimente de la serie. *En ella se revela como se sentia simon por estar perdiendo la cordura.